Make It Up to Me
by INMH
Summary: For the love bingo challenge, prompt "Make-Up Sex". Thankfully, Sage's forgiveness was never difficult for him to get.


Make it Up to Me

**Rating:** R/M

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Angst

**Summary: **For the love_bingo challenge, prompt "Make-Up Sex". Thankfully, Sage's forgiveness was never difficult for him to get.

**Author's Note:** I've only just noticed that I tend to rag on Tatia a bit when I put her into stories. Maybe I'm just sick of The Goddamned Triangle that pops up with every single doppelganger. I also tend to think of Tatia to be more on the Katherine-end of the doppelganger spectrum, so (while I love Katherine) I tend to paint her as a bit of a bitch (a lot of a bitch in this one, actually).

SO, to Tatia lovers, it's nothing personal, really.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Vampire Diaries. It belongs to L.J. Smith/The CW.

()()

"Go away, Finn."

Never had three words hurt more.

"Sage, _please_-"

"I said _go away, Finn!_"

Sage's back was to him, but judging from the way her fists were balled and the slight tremor to her voice, she was dangerously close to crying. "Sage, Sage, it wasn't what you think-"

"_Then what was it?_" Sage rounded on him, and thankfully she kept her voice low. There were people within earshot, and this was hardly something either of them wanted broadcasted across the village. "What was it, Finn?"

"Tatia kissed _me_. I did not kiss _her_. I would _never_-"

"You didn't exactly look like you were trying to stop her, Finn!" Finn quickly grabbed Sage's hand and pulled her into the shadows cast by her house and the evening sun, where their spat could not be as easily gawked at.  
"I _did_ stop her, Sage. I pushed her away, and she came back at me again and had me against the wall."

"And you couldn't push her off?"

"I tried, but she was surprisingly strong." Sage scoffed and Finn threw up his hands. "What would you have liked me to do? Punch her?"

Sage gave him a cold look. "_Yes_."

"Sage." She looked away from him, and he gently put his hand to her cheek and pushed it so he could look her in the eye again. "You know me. You know how much I love you, else why would I go through all the trouble I have to make sure that I could see you? Why would I keep coming back?" Sage's expression softened slightly, and he continued. "You also know Tatia. She has most of the men in the village wrapped around her finger, and she's been trying to see if she could get me too for a time now."

Sage already knew that. A few weeks back, Finn had related to her a story about Tatia attempting to flirt with him and failing spectacularly. She had laughed, and then lightly told Finn to wait where he was while she went to rip Tatia's hair out. He had stopped her upon realizing that she was completely serious and soothed her rage as best he could, but she had been giving Tatia the evil-eye ever since. Evidently, Tatia had taken it as a challenge.

Finn ran his hand through Sage's hair as she processed this, and was starting to wish that he _had_ punched Tatia. Between the troubles she was causing his brothers and the trouble she had just majorly caused him, his honorable nature was being tested in ways he never dreamed it could be.

Sage sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm _sorry_, I'm sorry, I just-" She waved her hands inarticulately. "-I just- I-" Finn pulled her close and kissed her, not caring that they were still in relative public and that someone could see them.

"I would never do that to you. Never. I love you too much."

"I know. I just- I _hate_ that whore!" Sage snarled, sadness quickly melting into fury. "She can have just about any man of the village she wants-" Not entirely true, given that many families were not exactly pleased with Tatia's sex-related, child-producing misconduct and would likely not want their sons adding her to the family. "-_why_ does she have to go after you?"

"Pride, most likely." Sage sighed, and then leaned forward and let her head come to rest on his shoulder. Finn wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face into her hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I'm still rather upset with you."

"Why?"

"Because you really should have hit her. Bloody gentleman."

Finn chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not. Bloody gentleman." She kissed him, and it was hard enough that he was surprised when she suddenly pulled back. "I think you should make it up to me." Finn smiled slowly.

"And how do you propose I do that?"

It would never fail to amaze Finn just how quickly Sage could transition from being raging mad to heartbreakingly sad and then to fun and mischievous in such a short amount of time. But rapid changes in mood weren't exactly uncommon to her (especially in situations like these), and he had become accustomed to them a long time ago. She took him by the wrist and led him into the forest, towards their usual rendezvous point a safe distance in, away from prying eyes.

They had had a number of quiet couplings there in the past, forcing themselves not to shout for fear that it would carry back to the village and lead someone to come and investigate. It was the same place they always went to when they wanted to be alone together; their special place that would have to suffice until Finn could somehow manage to convince his parents that marrying Sage would be a good idea.

It was getting dark, and Finn halted them for a moment as he counted and wondered if maybe tonight was- No, no full moon tonight. No need to rush off to the caves. In retrospect, the number of people going about their usual business in the village was clue enough, but it never hurt to be cautious.

While Finn was taking the time to consider that, Sage pulled her hand free of his and backed up against the tree that marked their meeting spot, hands slipping backwards over the bark and latching on. She smiled when he finally returned his full attention to her, and unhooked one hand from the tree so that she could reach out to him. He accepted it, and moved forward until he was pressing against her.

"Do me a favor," She whispered against his cheek, avoiding the kiss he'd been about to give her, "And make me forget that whore's name."

Finn smirked. "Certainly."

The day that they could do this in an actual bed without having to worry about someone finding them and telling their parents would be one of the best days of Finn's life. Until that day came, though (assuming it ever would), they would have to be content with their tree in the forest that they'd pressed each other to numerous times in the past.

Finn's mouth latched onto her neck, nipping and tonguing at the skin there while one hand started to work at the strings on her dress. One the bodice was loosened, Sage reached up and tugged the neckline down to reveal a tantalizing amount of skin, which he quickly took advantage of. While he worked on her chest, Sage began to loosen his belt, hands shaking and falling away when he started to bite at her breast.

"You- Keep doing that, and I'll _never-_" She gasped; one hand had been on her waist, but the other had been surreptitiously pulling her skirt up and sliding a hand beneath. Finn chuckled, and she promptly grabbed his shirt and pulled him up for a particularly brutal kiss, groaning into his mouth when his hands stayed where it was and began to knead the skin beneath it.

Sage reached down and more forcefully ripped at his belt, tossing it to the side and pushing at his hand in an attempt to redirect it towards his own pants. Her impatience was amusing, and if he weren't trying to apologize for the unfortunate situation with Tatia, Finn might have played with her a little bit. But as this was an act of contrition, he was compelled to do as she pleased.

He undid his pants the rest of the way and pressed closer to her. "Ready?" He mumbled, reaching up to pull a strand of her hair out of his mouth. Sage nodded quickly, bracing herself with her hands on his shoulders. He pushed forward slowly, and she buried her face into his shoulder, biting down on his shirt to keep herself quiet. A muffled moan was all Finn heard, and it sent tremors running down his spine.

Her legs hooked around his waist, and he pushed her harder against the tree to make sure he didn't become unbalanced. Sage must have regained enough of her composure to be confident in her relative silence, because she released his shirt and groaned, quiet and breathy and right next to his ear. Finn shivered and picked up his pace, swallowing back a moan or two of his own. He kept one arm wrapped securely around her waist, and the other on the tree to keep them in one place.

"_Finn_," Sage whined, and he felt her grip on his shoulders tightening.

"You- All right?"

"Fine, I'm Finn-Fine, I mean I'm-" Finn laughed, because reducing Sage to an incoherent mess was half the fun. His head was touching her chest, and whenever he moved close enough for his ear to touch the skin, he could hear her heart pounding just barely through the blood rushing in his ears.

Their climax was almost a shared one, with Sage reaching it just before he did. She came silently, mouth open without making a peep until she regained her breath and started gasping. Finn's came a moment or two after, and he let off a few loud but stuttered sounds into her breast, body shuddering violently and almost losing his grip on her as he did.

Finn let his head come to rest just below her shoulder. Sage was starting to feel a bit heavy, but he could support her for a little while longer on the tree until she could stand on her own. For a little while, they stayed together like that in silence.

"Have I made it up to you, Sage?" He finally asked, adjusting his arms so they wouldn't fall asleep. Sage sighed with a touch of melodrama.

"I suppose."

"You _suppose?_"

"I still think you should have decked her. Someone needs to."

-End


End file.
